


Omega Sam

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam has his first heat and Dean is there to help him through it.





	Omega Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alpha/Omega story. I hope y'all like it.

Sam was laying in bed, he was sweating a lot and his body was aching. He could feel the slick running down his leg. He was scared because he was going into his first heat. John was on the hunt a few states over and Dean was getting them dinner. He pulled off his jeans and boxers. He reached down and touched the wetness. He slowly slid one finger into the slick heat. He moaned softly at the feeling. He slid the finger in and out himself before add another one. 

*****

Dean walked into the motel room smelling a sweet smell like candy or flowers. He looked up and saw his baby brother fingering himself. He dropped the food and shut the door. Sam looked at Dean scared. He could smell his older brother in away that he hadn't before. Dean smelled like earth and musk. Sam moaned at the smell. He knew that Dean was getting turned on. 

“Dee. It hurts so bad. Help me please.” He sobbed. 

“Sammy.” 

“Dean please. I need you Alpha.” He moaned. 

Dean stood there for a few seconds looking at his baby brother. He was hard as nails at this point. Dean undressed himself. He gently got onto the bed and sat next to Sam. 

“Sammy you have to be sure about this.” Dean said softly. 

“I'm sure. You're my mate.” Sam leaned over and kissed his future mate. 

“Oh gods.” 

*****

Dean gently pushed Sam on his back. He leaned over his baby brother and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away and looked at Sam. 

The youngest Winchester groaned. “Dean please it hurt so bad.” 

“I got you Sammy. On your hands and knees.” He said. 

Sam got on his hands and knees. He felt his older brother touch his wet hole. He moaned softly but tense up a little. Dean gently touched the younger man's back and help him relax. Sam felt Dean slid a finger into his tight hole. The younger man moaned sweetly. Dean thought he would pop his knot right there listening to Sam moan. The older boy pulled apart Sam's cheeks. He started to eat Sam out. 

“Mmm Sammy you taste so sweet.” The alpha moaned. 

“Alpha I'm going to come.” He moaned. “Alpha please I need to you in me, I need your knot.” 

“I got you baby boy.” Dean said gently. 

The older man slid his hard cock into the omega's warm, tight hole. They both moaned when he bottomed out. The older Winchester started move his hips fast and hard. Dean moaned as he fucked his baby brother. 

“Dee I'm not going to last. Oh gods I need to come.” 

“Come for me Sammy.” He whispered.

“Knot me and mate with me please Dean.” Sam moaned. 

Dean felt the younger man start to tighten around him. Sam felt Dean's knot starting to form. Sam came screaming Dean's name. The oldest Winchester leaned down and bite his baby brother's neck as he came. Sam moaned at he felt Dean's knot in him. The older man gently laid them on their side. He gently licked the mating mark. 

“My Alpha.” Sam turned his head and smiled. 

“My sweet Omega. I love you so much Sammy.” He kissed the younger man gently. 

“I love you too Dee.” 

Dean felt Sam start to fall asleep in his arms. He gently kissed his brother's shoulder. He knew that their dad would be mad but he didn't care. He had his mate and the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
